Schattenwasser (Episode)
Schattenwasser (original Hunger '') ist die zwölfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Bei einem Überfall kommt Cara ums Leben. Sie fordert den Handel mit Darken Rahl ein und kehrt als Baneling in die Welt der Lebenden zurück um Richard weiterhin zu dienen. Wie lange kann sie das Geheimnis verbergen und was hat es mit dem seltsamen Schattenwasser auf sich? Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht!' Spoiler zeigen Unsere vier Helden sind weiter auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Tränen, als sie plötzlich von einer berittenen Frau eingeholt werden. Loni bitte den Sucher um Hilfe, bei der Suche nach ihrem Ehemann Kade. Er wurde zusammen mit weiteren Dorfbewohnern von ehemaligen D'Haraner Söldnern gefangen weggeschleppt. Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es ihnen tatsächlich die Transportkutsche aufzuspüren. Bei dem folgenden Handgemenge werden der Söldner getötet. Einer wird gewandelt, kann aber nichts über den Verbleib der Gefangenen sagen, da sie an eine andere Kutsche übergeben wurden. Cara verfolgt den entflohenen Kutscher. Der hat sich auf einem Baum versteckt, ihm gelingt es, das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzend ihr einen tödlichen Streich zu versetzen. Cara hat aber immer noch genügend Energie in sich, um ihm das Reiseziel der Gefangenen zu entlocken, bevor beide sterben. In Süd-Caston kommt Thaddicus Zorander in den Laden des Händlers Sebastian. Er hat immer noch seine Karten im Angebot, doch Thaddicus braucht Geld und bietet ihm allerlei aus dem Fundus seines Vaters Carracticus Zorander an. Unter dem vielen Trödel findet sich auch ein kleiner Flakon mit Schattenwasser. Als Sebastian erfährt, dass es noch mehr Schattenwasser gibt, kann er sein Interesse nicht mehr verhehlen. Caras Ausflug in die Unterwelt und die Begegnung mit Darken Rahl enden damit, dass sie wie viele andere auch als Baneling in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehrt. Die Rückkehr zu ihren Freunden gestaltet sich etwas schwierig, da sie den Bluthunger in sich spürt. Ihre Informationen sind jedoch so gut, dass die Gefährten zu dem verlassenen Farmhaus an der alten Waldstraße im Wald von Gurdoone aufbrechen. Viele Banelings erkaufen sich hier die Gelegenheit auf leichte Art und Weise zu töten. Der Handel mit den Opfern bringt den ehemaligen D'Haraner Söldnern viel Geld ein. Doch Cara kann hier ihren Blutdurst nicht stillen. Banelings sind als Opfer nicht geeignet, die befreiten Menschen auch nicht und die Söldner sind bereits tot oder geflohen. Sebastian und Thaddicus haben inzwischen ihren Handel mit dem Schattenwasser erfolgreich etabliert. Für 10 Goldstücke verkaufen sie den kleinen Flakon, der eine vollständige Heilung für die Banelings ermöglicht. Doch bereits nach 2 Tagen ist der Vorrat auf nur noch 4 Flakons zusammengeschmolzen. Sebastian verdünnt es mit Wasser und so können sie noch einmal 20 Flakons verkaufen. Darunter auch einem ehemaligen Freund Darken Rahls. Cara kommt mit einer noch lebenden Banelingfrau ins Gespräch und erfährt von ihr, dass es eine Heilungsmöglichkeit geben soll. In Süd-Caston verkauft ein Händler einen Trank der Banelings vollständig heilen kann. Cara bringt ihre Freunde herbei. Sie erfahren alles noch genauer und Zedd vermutet, dass Sebastian der Kartenmacher dahinter steckt und es nur fauler Zauber sein kann. Dennoch machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Süd-Caston. Es gelingt Cara nicht an diesem Tag ein Opfer zu finden. In der Nacht rast sie wie von Sinnen, getrieben durch den Bluthunger, zurück zu dem alten Farmhaus. Dort trifft sie tatsächlich auf den Anführer der zuvor noch entkommen war. Nach kurzem Handgemenge, hat Cara ihren Tribut geleistet. In besserem Zustand nur etwas außer Atem kommt sie zu den Gefährten, als diese gerade aufbrechen. Bald gelangen sie nach Süd-Caston und betreten das Haus des Kartenmachers, gerade als der Baneling zurückkommt, der nur verdünntes Schattenwasser bekam. Nach dem die Leichen verbrannt wurden, können Zedd und Sebastian gemeinsam eine magische Karte herstellen, die sie zur Quelle des Schattenwassers führt. Allerdings sind es noch mindestens zwei Tagereisen bis dorthin, für Cara ein Schock. Doch sie brechen noch am selben Tag auf um ein gutes Stück Weg zu schaffen. Am Abend hat sie Glück etwas abseits vom Weg entdeckt sie ein Lager unvorsichtiger Söldner. Unbemerkt gelingt es ihr sich abzusetzen und einen der Söldner zum Hüter zu schicken. Von dem Baneling Eagan erfährt Darken Rahl, warum es neuerdings Banelings gibt, die keine Seelen zum Hüter schicken und trotzdem weiter leben. Rahl kennt die meisten Zusammenhänge um das Schattenwasser und sucht nach einer Möglichkeit die Quelle zu verschließen. Die folgende Tagesreise gibt Cara keine Möglichkeit ein Opfer zu finden. Abends am Lagerfeuer hat sie einen unerwünschten Besuch von Darken Rahl, der ihr im Feuer erscheint. Er stachelt sie an Thaddicus zu opfern, da er von allen Mitreisenden der am wenigsten Wertvollste ist. Sie geht auch nach einigem zögern darauf ein und überredet ihn mit ihr zusammen Feuerholz zu sammeln. Als sie dann zur Tat schreiten will streiten in ihr die Gedanken und es ist ihr nicht möglich den Unschuldigen umzubringen. Sein Hilfeschrei weckt die Anderen. Sehr gefasst nehmen sie auf was sich vor ihnen offenbart. Selbst Kahlan hat nur noch gute Wünsche für sie. Niemand kann ihr helfen. Thaddicus kommt und bedankt sich bei ihr, dafür dass sie ihn verschonte, nimmt ihre Hand mit dem Messer und rammt sie sich ins Herz. Thaddicus landet natürlich in der Unterwelt, aber Darken Rahl hat seinen Plan durchschaut. Nein er wird ihn nicht als Baneling auf die Erde zurück senden, nicht bevor er Rahl den Ort der Quelle des Schattenwassers verraten hat. Den Qualen des magischen Feuers kann jener nicht standhalten und gibt das Geheimnis preis. Darken Rahl verspottet nun noch Thaddicus und vollführt mit dem neuen Wissen seine vom Hüter verliehene Macht. Richard und Cara sind in hohem Tempo unterwegs zur Quelle, während Kahlan und Zedd den Leichnam des geliebten Bruders hinterher bringen müssen. Cara kann als Baneling nicht den Atem des Lebens benutzen und muss erst geheilt werden. Von weitem schon hören sie das liebliche Plätschern, das sich geheimnisvoll aus dem Stein in ein Bassin ergießt und stumm im Berg versickert. Eilends springen sie die Steine herauf, schon erblicken sie die ersehnte Quelle als plötzlich ein unheimliches Grollen den Berg erschüttert und sich ein Riss im Schleier auftut. Er verschlingt die Quelle und alles Schattenwasser wird in die Unterwelt gezogen. Alles? Richard gelingt es mit verzweifelter Anstrengung einige Tropfen zu erhaschen und sie Cara zu geben, noch ein zweiter geglückter Versuch und es ist geschafft, Cara ist geheilt. Eilends rennen sie zurück den anderen Beiden entgegen und buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick kann sie dem im Feuer der Unterwelt schmorenden Thaddicus den wieder gewonnenen Atem des Lebens spenden. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Thaddicus: John Brazier Sebastian: Ted Raimi Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Loni (rettende Ehefrau): Elisabeth Easther *Sprecher: Maren Rainer Kade (gefangener Ehemann): Michael Morris *Sprecher: Pascal Breuer Arina (zerfallene Banelingfrau): Julia Croft *Sprecher: Dorothea Anzinger Befreites Mädchen: Niahm Swannack Kutscher: Otis Frizzell *Sprecher: Claus-Peter Damitz gewandelter D'Haraner: Glen Levy D'Haraner Söldner: Callum Stembridge Eagan (D'Haraner der Schattenwasser kauft): Andrew Beattie *Sprecher: Thomas Wenke Easteregg Wer genau hinsieht erkennt, dass Richard das Schattenwasser mit seinem Handrücken transportieren kann. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden